fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Monster Mash
Pretty Cure Monster Mash (プリキュアモンスターマッシュ Purikyua Monsutā Masshu)' '''is a fanseries created by Tiffany-chan123. The theme is Halloween, monsters, friendship, hope and teamwork. 'Plot' The kingdom of '''Hallowfield' was a fun and lively place where monsters, humans, and fairies lived, the land was as fun, as it was surreal, and they loved to have the most beautiful festivals...Especially on Halloween night, and it was protected by legendary Precure. Until a really dark enemy appeared... The being known as Azamuku '''tried to cover the whole kingdom in madness and despair, fortunately, '''Queen Amedama's trusty servant Kabocha, gathered five female monsters known as the''' Pretty Cure and defeated him, and used there power to seal him forever....Or so they thought... Many years later however, Azamuku along with some new allies resurfaces, and even more powerful than ever. Queen Amadama sends Kabocha to earth to find a new set of Precure to take him down once more! Will Kabocha find a strong and smart leader to lead the Precure to victory....Nope, she found '''Majo. 'Characters' 'Pretty Cure' Majo Majikku / Cure Witch Voiced By: Makiko Ohmoto Intro: Time for me to put a spell on you, Cure Witch!! Main Attack: Pretty Cure, Pumpkin Bomber!! Precure Hallow Festival. Theme Color: Pink and Purple Age: 12 Majo Majikku is the fun loving wild leader of the Pretty Cure, she's usually hanging out and talking with her friends and/or classmates at Kabochata Academy, and mainly likes to perform magic tricks, dress up like her favorite magical girl's, eating her favorite snacks and candy, and collect magical girl toys, mainly wands, plushies, and transformation items, or as she calls them. "Magical Items of Justice!!!" She also plays video games, watches anime, and is not the brightest member of the group, and can sometimes be easily frightened. Kabocha is very good friends with her, the same goes for Tsukiki, Drake sometimes get's annoyed by her, but he usually enjoys her funny and light hearted demeanor, along with her well rounded stats in battle and surprisingly cute outfit. Her themed monster is a witch and uses Halloween themed attacks and lots and lots of magic. Taru Kawano / Cure Wolf Voiced By: Sayaka Kanda Intro: '''Hooowl, I defeat with the strength of the mighty wolf, Cure Wolf! '''Main Attack: '''Pretty Cure, Wolf's Fury! Precure Hallowed Festival. Theme Colour: Yellow and Brown '''Age: '''14 Taru is a young, ambitious, and very smart member of the Pretty Cure, she's usually hanging out with her sister Katsuko, she loves to hug animals, and has a lot and I mean a lot of plush toys in her room, and snuggles with them every night, she's usually taking a stroll through the forest at night, her themed monster is a werewolf and in battle she's very fast yet a little frail, and uses her claws and moonlight themed attacks. Yurei Seishin / Cure Spirit Voiced By: Hekiru Shiina Intro: Peek a boo, I'm gonna defeat you! Cure Spirit. Main Attack: Pretty Cure, Chain Storm!! Precure Hallow Festival. Theme Colour: Blue and White Age: 13 Yurei may look like a social butterfly.....Well she is....With her friends and at home anyway, at school though she's very shy, especially around the older students, she gets along really well with her family, especially her cousin who is also a a preistess, who also visits Kabochata often. She's also really scared of ghosts....Ironic how she's Cure Spirit. Speaking of Cure Spirit....Her themed monster is a ghost, and she's slow, but has huge power and durability, as strange as it may sound, she likes going up close and personal, and uses Chain themed attacks, along with some ice themed attacks too! '''Oboro Fujisaki / Cure Stien Voiced By: Aya Hirano Intro: 'I'm alive and electrified! Cure Stien! '''Main Attack: '''Pretty Cure Stien Shocker!! Precure Hallow Festival '''Theme Color: '''Black, White, and Green. '''Age: '''14 Oboro may look like she's just a pretty face, in actuality however...That's not the case. She's probably the smartest of the group, and probably the youngest member of the chemistry club at Kabochata Academy, she's interested in learning about Shintarou Pekoyama, mainly due to his oddly flamboyant behavior. She also likes talk with Luna about battle plans and such, along with working with Majo on her tests and homework. Her Theme monster is..(What else?) Frankenstein! She uses electric based attacks and is usually standing from afar and firing her attacks like no tomorrow. Junko Araki / Cure Fang Voiced By: Sora Tokui Intro: I am the charming queen of the night, I'm Cure Fang. Main Attack: Pretty Cure Wing Twirl! Precure Hallow Festival. Theme Colour: Red and Black Age: 12 Junko is well...Unique to say the least, she loves to watch scary movies, and can sometimes be very sarcastic, and sometimes very arrogant, she can still be kind if you get to know her.....And she's also very wierded out by Majo's usually loud and energetic personality. Her theme monster is a vampire, and has both time and wing based attacks, and is very fast, can fly for a short time in the air, and can attack quite well, but has decent stats everywhere else however. 'Mascots Kabocha ''' '''Voiced By: Aimi Tanaka Kabocha is Queen Amedama's most loyal fairy servant and the mascot of the group, she was sent by Queen Amadama to find the new Pretty Cure. She's usually happy and chipper, along with being able to get along with the group easily, especially Majo, she's very girly and loves fashion, she's also very curious to the world around her, and loves candy! especially the candy found in Hallowfield. Her human form is first shown near the middle of the series. She ends her sentences with "Bocha~" Tsukiki Voiced By: Yuu Kobayashi A half fairy, half cat, before she came to earth, Tsukiki was a witch's pet cat, but she had known about the human world through books she found while searching for some food. She met the Pretty Cure shortly after Cure Geist AKA Yurei, joined the team. She's very smart, and likes to go with the flow, she loves wearing and looking at other peoples costumes, and can be quite playful at times. She is the first fairy of the trio to show her human form, her human form shows up fairly early on. She ends her sentences with "Kiki~" Drake Voiced By: Akio Otsuka Half fairy, half vampire bat, Drake is quite the stubborn fairy indeed, before coming to earth, he was a rich fairy noble, who would sometimes serve Queen Amedama, he joined the group shortly afer the fifth member Cure Fang joined. Drake usually gets annoyed by both Kabocha and Majo's actions, but deep down, he cares about not only himself, but also his fellow fairies, his home, Queen Amadama, and the Pretty Cure, his human form was first shown when the Pretty Cure first visited Hallowfield. He ends his sentences with "Rake~" Villains Azamuku ''' '''Voiced By: Kenta MiyakeCategory:Pretty Cure Monster Mash Category:Tiffanychan123's Fanseries Category:Fan Series Category:Holidays Themed Series Category:Friendship Themed Series